


夜话

by Cyunabi



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: 摸了点傻逼玩意儿日式浪漫真难懂，真难搞，我写不出来，但是我爱竹村究极老梗
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	夜话

**Author's Note:**

> 有私设：  
> 竹村说过他有考虑去当流浪者，这里的竹村就是这个if流浪者。但是他迟早是要回日本的。  
> V加入了阿尔卡多，只剩下六个月寿命。跟帕南关系很好，但是没有在一起。
> 
> V给竹村短信告白被拒前提。

他和五郎被困在这里了，他们本该在八点之前回到阿尔卡多的营地，但他们经历了一场沙尘暴——在恶土再正常不过的自然现象，他们不得不找个地方避难。这场沙尘暴没有持续太长时间，在他的印象里有一个小时吗？

谁知道呢，V没有心情去计算。他们应该还能回去的，但很不巧，他们的车被沙尘暴卷来的废铁砸坏了。

“没戏了。”V从车底爬出来，竹村正站在车前，抱着手臂看着他。对比起来他可真是太狼狈了，V直接坐在地上，抬起手拍掉自己头发上的砂土，他叹了口气，把扳手随手丢在一边。

“你可真像个老板。”V抬起头看着他。

“我不是。”竹村回答他，尽管过去一段时间了，他仍旧操着一口日本口音。说实话，他还挺喜欢的。

V没有期待他能理解他的笑话，这叫什么来着？对了，文化差异。他只是站起来拍了拍自己的屁股，然后转身进了他们暂时的避难屋：“我去打个电话，你随意。”

就在V修车的功夫，竹村已经将屋子通上电了。这间屋子不大，也就只放得下一张床，然后就是厕所。他伸出手拍了拍床，还不算太坏。他甚至觉得比汽车旅馆的要好多了。他环顾四周，看起来竹村已经收拾过这里了，他本来还想看看有什么东西可以收到身上呢。

他给帕南打了一个电话，这儿实在是太远。他只是想给他的家人们报个平安，而帕南保证天一亮就会开车来接他们。

V再次出来的时候，竹村正靠在车上，他正看着夜空。他看得十分专注，甚至没有回头，也没有问V关于电话的结果。V走到他身后，他把手放到车顶上，他还没有这么认真地看过竹村这张脸，尽管只是侧脸。他不知道竹村有多大年纪了，但他肯定跟了三郎很长一段时间，他有一些白头发了，也有明显的皱纹，不过也远远不及和歌子，更别提三郎了。

他撇了撇嘴，结束了自己短暂的猜谜游戏：“想家了？”

“傻问题，”竹村回答他：“即使在日本，我也很久没看到过这样的夜空了。”

“哈，真的吗？我以为在日本什么都很好呢。”

“这里就像是另一个世界。”竹村没有理会V的嘲讽，他只是接着说了下去。

自找没趣。V也并不打算接着调侃竹村，毕竟他也因为一些原因不能回家，而现在，他也是一个无家可归的人。他也抬起头看向天空，上面布满了星星，还挂着一轮明月。

他突然有些恍惚，有点儿回忆起以前的事情了。那时候他还是个什么也不懂的小屁孩儿，身上还没有义体，没有植入体，“纯粹的人类”。他在合成玉米地里跑过，看过同样的夜空当时的他并不觉得这样的星空有什么稀奇的，他也没有什么能描述这些星星还有那挂在一旁的月亮的，只是他也被吸引过。

就像各个时代的人类一样。

不过他们这些人可没有太多时间探讨文学或者享受美感，他们没有能享受多久在合成玉米地里的浪漫。公司把他们赶了出去，他们就像狗一样被驱赶着，最后集中到了这片被称为恶土的地方。他们也需要生活，而因为老族长的死亡巴克尔家族也开始逐渐衰退，他们的日子越来越不好过了。

然后就是夜之城——他恨他妈的命运。但他不得不承认，这些仿佛都是被安排好的一样，离开家族，遇到了自己的兄弟，经历了那些操蛋的事情。

“很难想象我们看的是一片天空，对吧？”V笑起来，他从口袋里摸出烟盒，他该谢谢强尼，现在他有了偶尔吸烟的习惯：“在夜之城，连月光都会暗淡，但在这里，不会。我小时候经常看到这样的夜空，但是没有欣赏过几次，从夜之城出来才发现，它更美了。想家了就看看月亮是不错的选择，毕竟在哪里都能看到它。”

“你说的没错。”

V吸了一口烟，然后转身整个人靠在车上：“你之前跟我提过你的祖母，那些神怪故事？我突然想起来我们也有这样的故事。绿色的死神，会审判并杀死穷凶恶极的流浪者——这么看来，我——”

“你也不算穷凶恶极的人。”竹村接话，他转过身看着他。V能靠着那一点可怜的灯光看到竹村的眼睛，他挺认真的。

V不由得笑出声来，他把烟头丢到地上，踩灭：“谢了，不过我怎么记得你之前还说我在做下流勾当，双手脏得不得了啊。”

“当时我并不了解你……”

他当然知道五郎是什么意思，但他并想让他再说下去了。他看着他，他不得不承认，至今他仍旧喜欢五郎，他无法不去注意对方性感的地方。他穿着防风的衣服，仍旧有着公司的习惯，里面是白色的衬衣，他开着领口，V能看到他胸口露在外头的植入体，还有他的脖子。他站得笔挺，就算他被荒坂赶出家门也不曾丢过他的荣耀。他多想就在这儿，跟五郎，就算是一次也好，就在这车上，就像他的初吻那样，在这月光下星空下，他能跟他来上一炮——但他知道他不会同意的。

而V也并不打算用自己是一个将死之人这点去要挟他。

他是不是变得跟五郎也有些像了？V有些郁闷，他站起来：“里头只有一张床，我们得睡一块儿了。不过别担心，我不会对你做什么的。你还有家人，对吧，你要回到日本去。”

V转过身去，他正想跨出一步，他听到竹村叫住了他：“V。”

V回头了，他看到五郎面对他，看着他，一如既往的认真——哦，或许要更认真一些，然后他看到他走近了一些，停在了一个不近不远的距离。不知为何，V觉得这么几秒似乎有点长，对五郎来说更是，他听到他开口了。

“今夜の月は綺麗だな。”

“啊？”V内置了翻译包，他当然听得懂，但这突如其来地一句话让他懵了：“是挺好的……”

竹村退后了一步，然后向屋里走去：“去休息吧。”

“啥？你到底在搞什么啊，五郎？那是什么新的暗号吗？就跟那什么狐狸似的——”

竹村没有回答他，他就是沉默地走着，不管V在身后说什么。本来V只觉得自己讨了没趣儿，竹村没有笑，只是稍微低着头，也不看他，V觉得这里头肯定有些什么名堂——不然他怎么会有这种表情？但竹村只是坐在了床上，V还想再问些什么，却被竹村直接甩到了床上。

对，甩。他好像经历了一个过肩摔，他的头撞到了床上，背撞在了墙上。他摸了摸自己的脑袋：“操！你是打算让我死得更快些吗！”

“抱歉，”竹村道歉得很快，然后他侧身躺下背对了V：“おやすみ。”

V还想说些什么，但竹村紧紧地闭上了眼睛，明显并不打算接着交流。他也只好躺下，面对着墙，闭上眼睛。

操他妈的日本人，我是命里犯他们吗？他想。

**Author's Note:**

> 在微博上看到截图，竹村说了自己在日本有责任。我个人认为不一定是有老婆，毕竟竹村很有原则也很认真，如果真的有老婆，他未必会对V表示喜爱，不过也出于私心啦。所以这边设定是可能有孩子或者别的什么重要的人。  
> 绿色死神的芯片可以在阿尔卡多的营地摸到  
> 巴克尔家族的历史同样也可以在营地摸到，但是蠢驴没有说清楚。根据流浪者V说自己曾经在合成玉米地里有过初吻，我个人认为是最近几年他们才被从重农城市赶出来的，应该不是直接就把所有人赶走。不过没看到其他芯片词条，我也不清楚，如果有知道的朋友可以告诉我一下！


End file.
